The invention relates to a handling manipulator assembly and uses therefore, as well as to a related machine tool assembly.
For automating workpiece feeding and removal to/from a machine tool such as a lathe, a milling machine, a die sinker, a die cutter, handling assemblies such as, for example, robotic manipulators, are known. These handling assemblies can, of course, be employed for feeding/removing workpieces as well as for feeding/removing tools.
Known from EP-A-1 481 759 is a generic handling manipulator assembly. This assembly features a horizontal portal on which a first carriage can travel horizontally. The first carriage is provided with an elongated support on which a further carriage can travel vertically. Mounted on the first carriage is an arm designed to pivot about a horizontal axis. Fitted to the end of the arm is a workpiece manipulating gripper. This handling manipulator assembly is particularly suitable for deep insertion into a side opening of a machine tool.
Disclosed in JP-A-2004 090186 is a generic handling manipulator assembly in the form of a transfer robotic attachment. This features a vertically extending main support (plate) rotatable about a vertical axis supporting a horizontal extension arm designed for vertical travel which in a first example (variants 200A to 200C) comprises two plate-type supports arranged axially in line, one above the other. The first support is fixedly connected to two brackets arranged on the main support whilst the second support is provided with a horizontal rotatable forked part. In a second embodiment (variants 200D and 200E) the horizontal extension arm is provided with two vertically rotatable pivot arms, the forked part being rotatable either horizontally or vertically. Whilst the forked part on the first variant is only conditionally movable, the second variant with its two pivot arms is relatively complicated, on the one hand, it on the other being capable of handling only small loads. On top of this, in both embodiments the robotic manipulator is restricted in its flexibility by its range of motion, namely the horizontal travel of the manipulating gripper being limited.
Known in conclusion from JP-A-05076965 is a rail-mounted robotic manipulator designed to travel between two presses spaced away from each other horizontally for transferring workpieces directly from one press to the other. This robotic manipulator is designed so that its manipulator arm can be rotated about a vertically axis whilst the robotic manipulator is travelled horizontally.